


Firsts [Canus]

by wynterelle



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Canus's first time with Kotone.
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Canus Espada
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063712
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Firsts [Canus]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW Café Enchanté HCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669251) by [wynterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle). 



Kotone didn’t think watching a movie on her computer screen across the room counted as much of a cinematic experience, but she didn’t care. Snuggled up with Canus on her bed, the movie didn’t really matter. She was enjoying a peaceful, quiet evening while leaning against his solid figure, both of them warm and happy. There was nothing she wanted more.

Or so she thought, until the movie leads shared a steamy kiss.

Followed by a very spicy scene indeed.

Kotone shifted, suddenly aware of how close they were. Of how long they’d been together with only clasped hands and gentle embraces. Of how the firm muscles of his arm felt against her, and what more might be hidden beneath his clothes. Watching the couple on screen act on their passion for each other sent her mind wandering, replaying the scenes she’d imagined late at night in the very bed they were sitting on.

And it would seem she wasn’t the only one affected; with the bedroom lights dimmed, the change of Canus’s calm blue flames to a bright pink was impossible to miss.

“Are you alright?” she couldn’t help but ask, careful to keep any hint of teasing from her voice.

“Yes,” he said simply, even as he tensed beside her.

She frowned at him. “Canus, you promised you’d tell me what you’re feeling.”

“It is just…” He paused, his flames wavering. “It is somewhat uncomfortable to watch a scene like this with you.“

Kotone’s heart skipped a beat. Did that mean he was as interested in her as she was in him? Had the scene on screen sent his mind in the same direction as hers? Unable to see his face though, she had no way of knowing unless she asked.

So she did.

"How so?”

His flustered pink turned a deep, sad blue, and when he spoke again his tone was deep with regret. “I wish… I wish I could kiss you.”

Her heart fell to hear those words. The movie instantly forgotten, Kotone turned to face him fully.

“A kiss is just a way of physically expressing emotions,” she explained. “We have many other ways of doing that.”

She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers and giving a light squeeze. His flames quieted to a contented green and he returned her grip, his hand warm and strong and so much larger than her own.

“There,” she said. “This can be our version of a kiss.”

She stroked her thumb along the side of his hand, and smiled when he did the same in return. Without thinking much about it, she shifted her grip and brushed her thumb lightly up his palm. Canus shivered, his flames going pink.

Kotone tilted her head, intrigued by his reaction, and did it again. Canus made a stifled noise, sat absolutely still, and proceeded to shuffle through several colours before settling yet again on a blazing pink.

Vennia had once mentioned that fairies didn’t procreate in the same way as humans, but did that mean they _couldn’t_? Kotone had spent long nights alone in her bed pondering that question, and this was the best lead-in she’d had so far to raise it with her endearingly flustered knight. But how to approach the topic without sending him into a fit of embarrassed stammers?

Slowly, so as not to startle him, Kotone drew his hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to his palm. When he didn’t pull away, she summoned up her daring and licked the tip of a finger.

Canus gasped, and with his free hand grabbed the pillow from the bed and held it to his lap.

Kotone knew very well what _that_ meant.

So she popped his finger into her mouth, ran her tongue along the tip, and sucked gently.

Canus leaned forward, clutching the pillow tighter, and outright whimpered.

“Kotone,” he said, his normally steady voice frantic, “what are you doing?”

There was no better opening than that, and there was no point in dancing around the matter. Threading their fingers together again, she looked straight at his flames and asked her question without hesitation.

"Canus, do fairies have sex? In the same way as humans?”

He fired extra pink and cleared his throat, but made no effort to move away.

“Some do,” he said slowly. “Not all. While it is not required, many find it a source of entertainment.”

“Do you?”

His pink flames burned lower, as though suddenly shy. “I have not yet had the opportunity.”

“Would you like to?“ she asked, before she could lose her nerve. "With me?”

He drew back from her, his posture stiff. “I would never mean to impose-”

"Because I want to with you.”

Her words settled heavy in the air, the room quiet except for the continuing background noise from the already-forgotten movie.

Canus swallowed, gently squeezed her hand, and ran his thumb along her skin.

“Well then, yes. Yes, I would.” He brought his other hand up to caress her face, turning his torso fully towards her. The pillow fell from his lap and Kotone had to try very hard not to look down in curiosity. “I would like that very much.”

His thumb trailed slowly over her lips, which Kotone parted in response. Darting her tongue out to lick at him, she smiled.

He held still for a moment, as though transfixed by the sight, and finally asked, “Will you show me what to do?”

She nodded. “Of course. And you’ll need to tell me if you’re not comfortable with something, or if we go too fast for you.”

“That is unlikely to be an issue. I have…” He paused, and then at last quietly admitted, “I have thought about this a good deal.”

Kotone shivered. Imagining Canus thinking about her at night just as she’d thought about him sent an undeniable thrill through her.

“Take this off,” she said, tugging at his shirt. Her own hands went to the buttons of her blouse, but she only managed to undo a few of them before Canus slid off his shirt, folding it nervously in front of him.

Kotone couldn’t help but stare.

“Oh,” she breathed. “You’re _gorgeous_.”

Lit by the vivid pink sparks of his flames, Canus’s muscular form was a sight to behold. Kotone had suspected as much, but seeing him truly revealed was even better than she’d imagined. Without thinking, she stretched out her hand and laid it against the solid expanse of his chest. Canus inhaled sharply, and Kotone drew back immediately.

“Sorry,” she said, eyes wide. “I should have asked first before touching you.”

“There is no need to apologize. It is just…” He reached out and gently clasped her hand in both of his. “No one has ever touched me like that before.”

Kotone’s vision wavered for a moment as his words sank in. Blinking rapidly, she set her jaw, looked at him with determination, and then wrapped her arms around him in the fiercest hug she’d ever given.

“Canus,” she said, her face pressed tight to his chest, “tonight I’m going to touch you enough to make up for _centuries_.”

He laughed softly at this, his arms closing around her in return, the light cast by his flames turning a delighted yellow. “Then perhaps you could undress as well?”

Unwrapping herself from their embrace, she smiled wide, her hands making quick work of the last of her buttons, peeling out of her shirt and starting on the rest of her clothes.

“Off with these,” she said, pulling at one of his belt loops as she wriggled out of her own jeans.

They both busied themselves with their clothing, and when at last they were done, they sat side by side on the bed with nothing between them.

Canus went perfectly still, glowing a sudden, bright pink again.

Without facial expressions to rely on, he could be difficult to read. Were they moving too fast? Had he expected something else? Kotone liked the way she looked, but it was hard not to feel a little nervous and vulnerable the first time with someone new.

“Canus?” she asked. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Finally, he stirred and began to speak. “My apologies, Kotone. Words fail me. You are… beyond compare.”

He was too sweet, her knight. Kotone smiled at him, leaned forward, and trailed an appreciative line of kisses across his collarbone, her hands tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach.

“Touch me too,” she whispered, her lips hot against his skin.

Hesitantly, he stroked gently along her back and traced the dip of her waist. She made an appreciative noise, nuzzling her face against his chest as she continued her own exploration of him. When finally he worked up the nerve to bring his hands to her breasts, he was much too gentle - it wasn’t until she leaned into his touch that he grew more sure.

Kotone’s hands strayed lower, causing him to tense as she reached his hips. When she looked down at last, even the dim light couldn’t stop her mouth from going dry.

“I, uh,” she started. Swallowing down a flutter of anticipation, she tried again. “I think you’ll need to warm me up _a lot_ before we do much more.”

Canus turned a proud green, as he very well should.

“I am at your service,” he said, and Kotone was certain she wasn’t imagining the faint hint of cheekiness in his tone.

Smiling wide, she took one of his hands in hers and drew him close. “Let me show you what to do.”

Guiding his hand gently between her thighs, she showed him how she liked it - where to touch, the pressure and pattern - and then relaxed under the gentle caress of his fingers, her own hands stroking along his arms and chest. He touched her hesitantly at first, too soft, as though he feared hurting her. As his confidence grew though, Kotone gave a contented sigh in encouragement, pressing her hips closer.

Focused, Canus’s flames quieted to their usual blue. His fingertips were rough, but not unpleasantly so, and Kotone drew in a breath when he slipped a finger into her. She rocked against his palm eagerly and gasped as he pressed firmly against that one spot in her, before easing in a second finger.

Thighs already trembling, Kotone looked at him in disbelief. “For someone who’s never done this before,” she panted out, “you’re surprisingly good at it.”

“I have spent a good deal of time in the human world,” he said plainly, “and the café wifi extends to the guest rooms.”

Kotone burst out laughing at this admission, and even Canus had to forgo his usual seriousness for a slightly embarrassed chuckle. Still smiling, Kotone pressed down hard against his palm, bringing his other hand to her mouth to suck on his fingers. He glowed a furious pink, his chest flushed a matching shade.

Placing a hand against the enticing blush across his skin, Kotone trailed her way down slowly, feeling his muscles tense in response. When at last she reached his cock, she touched him lightly, delighting in how his whole body shivered.

“Please, Kotone,” he whispered.

She didn’t need any more encouragement than that to wrap her hand around him and get to work. With one of Canus’s hands at her mouth and the other between her thighs, Kotone hummed in contentment around his fingers, riding his palm at the same time as she stroked him. The combined visual and sensations were almost too much, and it wasn’t long before they were both breathing hard.

Releasing him for a moment, she reached up to grasp his fingers in her mouth, drawing them away so she could speak. “I’d be happy to go down on you. Would you like that?”

He made a strangled noise, his flames jumping higher than ever. “I- I believe that would result in the night coming to a very swift end.”

“Next time then,” she promised, looking forward to it already.

She reached for him again, but he shied away.

“Kotone,” he said, his voice hoarse, “this is almost too much already. What more can I do for you?”

Rolling her hips against his palm, his fingers still buried inside her, Kotone bit her lip and glanced down at him.

Canus positively sparked.

Withdrawing his hand, he took a shaky breath and slowly began to guide her down onto the bed.

“Wait,” she said, and he stilled immediately. “It’s actually better for me when I’m on top.”

He paused, and then obligingly settled back against the mattress. “Then we will do as you prefer.”

Taking a moment to admire his perfect form before her, Kotone took a deep breath and moved to sit astride him. She rubbed herself against him, coating him in wetness and running her hands along his chest as she did. His flames and skin were flushed pink, but as eager as she was for him, she needed to know he felt the same.

“Are you alright with this?” she asked. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice rough but certain. “I want you, Kotone.”

She smiled at him, her heart full. “I want you too, Canus.”

With that, she lowered herself slowly onto him, both of them giving a satisfied moan as their bodies joined. He placed his hands on her hips as she started to move, his touch straying down to caress her thighs, but let her set the pace.

She went slow at first, needing to adjust to him before gradually growing more sure in her movements. She kept her hands on his chest, as much to brace herself as she rode as to fulfill her promise of touching him as much as he deserved.

“Oh Canus,” she murmured, rolling her hips in a way that made her breath catch in her throat. “You feel incredible. Is this good for you too?”

“Y-yes,” he managed, his grip tight on her thighs. “Oh god yes.”

At one particularly delicious downstroke, Kotone closed her eyes and threw her head back, focusing fully on the sensations as he filled her. Her thighs shook and Kotone felt herself growing tighter around him, filled to perfection. Beneath her hands, Canus gave a rumble of warning low in his chest 

“Kotone, I- I-” His voice broke off with a deep groan, his hips bucking up beneath her.

With all his muscles straining as he lost himself, his sudden movement sent her over the edge as well, crying out as she trembled around him.

Overwhelmed, she leaned heavily on his chest, panting as she rode out the last of her orgasm before finally collapsing against him.

They lay together in silence, the music of the long-forgotten movie credits the only sound aside from their breathing. Kotone curled in happily against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her as the lick of his satisfied yellow flames tickled at her hair.

“How was that for a first time?” she asked, knowing full well he had enjoyed it every bit as much as she had.

“Better than I could have ever imagined.” He gave a contented sigh, and then continued slow but hopeful, “And perhaps soon to be followed with a second?”

With a laugh, Kotone snuggled closer against him, her hands already stroking their way down the firm muscles of his body.


End file.
